


A Day at the Circus

by hoffkk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Circus, F/M, Other, Road Trip, Summer of Olicity, The Flying Graysons, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity spend the day at the circus, unknowingly crossing paths with a somber Dick Grayson who finds himself going back to his roots on the anniversary of his parents' deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Olicity fluff! And don't hesitate to let me know what you think! ;)

Oliver and Felicity had been on their road trip for about a month now, and they were loving every minute of it.  Being away from everything was doing them some good, both individually and as a couple.  There was no pressure to act a certain way.  They were able to be open and honest and carefree, something Oliver wasn't used to at all.

Oliver sighed in contentment as he drove down the open road, one hand on the wheel, while the other held Felicity's as it rested atop the center consol.  He wasn't going particularly fast; they were in no hurry with no particular destination in mind.  Therefore, Oliver decided to take his time, and so, with the top rolled down, he  sat back and drove, enjoying the beauty of the sunny day and of the blonde in the passenger seat next to him.

Felicity stared out the window, taking in the beautiful scenery.  She watched the up and down of the rolling green hills, dotted with cows and  patches of different colored flowers, appear and disappear, until they faded into something more residential.  Felicity had no clue what city or state she was in, but she didn't much care.  As long as she had Oliver with her, warming her hand and her heart (and _other_ areas whenever the situation called for it), she was one happy camper.

As they entered into suburbia, Felicity studied the different shapes and colors of all the houses, observing the families that chose to be outside in their yards on this beautiful summer day.  Her favorite was a mid-sized yellow house with a wrap-around porch and white shutters.  Watching two parents play with their toddler in a small kiddy pool out front, she couldn't help but picture the two of them in the parents' place.  _Would they have a future like that one day?_ She hoped so, and smiled at the thought, turning to look at Oliver, who was already staring at her.

"Eyes on the road, Mr. Queen."  She fake scolded.

"My eyes are right where they need to be, Ms. Smoak."  He replied, glancing back at the road, then back at her.  He had the urge to say use his surname in place of hers, but he didn't want to freak her out.  Plus, if they did ever get married, she probably wouldn't take his name anyway.  He bet he could convince her though.  If there was anything he had proven in the last few weeks, it was that he could be _very_ convincing.

Felicity was brushing away loose hair that had blown across her face, when she noticed something odd in the distance.  There were several red and white dots, scattered across an open field.  Adjusting her glasses, she squinted to get a better look.  The vehicle got closer, and suddenly it clicked.  Tents.  They were circus tents.

"Look!" She said, pointing a finger at the spectacle, suddenly feeling very excited.  She hadn't been to a circus in ages.  She went once as a child, but then her dad left, leaving her mom to work two jobs to keep them afloat, and then there just wasn't time.   "You ever been?"  Felicity asked, honestly curious.

"A few times.  Tommy and I used to go as kids, then when I got older, I started taking Thea whenever it was in town."  He smiled as he thought back on all the good memories, from beating Tommy at every side game to trying to out-do the strongman and epically failing to watching Thea's face light up as she rode a pony for the first time.

"You?"  He questioned in return.

"Only once..." She cleared her throat and continued, "do you think...I mean, would you mind if we checked it out?"  She asked, before babbling on.  "I know it's your turn to pick the activity and all, but I haven't been to a circus in forever, and I think it would be fun, and I- I really should stop using the word I."  She chuckled, nervously, using her free hand to fidget with her dangling earring.

"You're right." Oliver agreed. "It is my turn, and I think..."  He paused for a moment, peeking over at her with a smile.  "I think the circus sounds fun."  Oliver finished, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Really?" Felicity all but squealed, the kid in her jumping with joy.

"Really." He confirmed, grinning wider at her happiness.  Oliver had shared his previous circus experiences with the two most important people in his life: his best friend and sister.  So, the idea of sharing another circus experience with yet another important person in his life made him happy.  It just felt right.  Everything did with Felicity by his side.

"Thanks, Oliver." She smiled brightly as she leaned over to peck him on the cheek, his stubble tickling her lips.

With that, they drove down the road, making their way to a makeshift parking lot in a neighboring field, before walking hand-in-hand to the main tent to buy their tickets.

*****

Dick Grayson went for a long ride on his motorcycle, a black and sporty vehicle with blue accents, a gift from his adoptive father, Bruce.  He loved Bruce, but he still missed and loved his biological parents deeply, especially on this day.  Today was June 10th.  The day that his mother was born, and the day that both his parents had died. 

Being born into a circus family, his childhood wasn't exactly normal, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.  Flying across the trapeze was one of the best feelings in the world.  It made him feel free, powerful, unstoppable...like he could do anything.  The feeling was only matched by the one he got whenever he took down bad guys as Robin or Nightwing.

His family was known as The Flying Graysons.  They were the ultimate trio.  Everybody loved them and their act, except for Tony Zucco.  He couldn't care less about the circus.  He just wanted his money, and as soon as the mob boss was denied that, his parents paid the price.

Boss Zucco got his just desserts in the end, and that did give Dick some closure.  However, it didn't erase those haunting images of his parents final show from his memory.  He remembers it all like yesterday: racing to the tent to find his parents in time, being too late, seeing the high wire snap, hearing their bodies hit the ground...

That's why Dick decided to ride his bike.  He needed to clear his mind and let the sound of the motor drown out his thoughts.

After driving for what seemed like hours, he came across a field of tents.  Slowing to a stop on the side of the road, he stared at the giant banner draped across the main tent, which read **The Haley Circus.**

 _What are the odds?_ He thought to himself.  What were the odds that his old Circus Company was still in business, that he would find it, today of all days.  It had to be a sign.  Dick liked to believe things happened for a reason.  That maybe his parents died, so Bruce could be in his life and make him into something more than just a circus freak.  That maybe he found the Circus again, on this day, so he would be pushed to visit and get the last bit of closure that he needed.

A little while later, he found himself walking around the grounds.  He wore jeans, boots, his black and blue leather riding jacket over a black tee, and a black ball cap, which he pulled down low to conceal most of his dark hair and part of his face.  He wasn't sure if anyone would recognize him, but he figured he would do his best to be discrete, just in case.  Today wasn't about him, it was about remembering his parents.

As Dick wandered around aimlessly, checking out the different acts, he kept noticing the same couple.  They seemed to be in their late-twenties, but who can really tell anyone's age these days?  The woman had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, black/brown rectangular-framed glasses, and was wearing a blue and white polka-dot sundress with white flats.  The man towered over his girlfriend, wearing cargo pants, boots, and a white tee.  Dick wondered what the man did for a living, given he had such a solid, muscular build much like himself.  Though Dick got his muscularity from his vigilante life, and seriously doubted that guy got his the same way.  He actually chuckled, shaking his head at the thought.

Dick Grayson wasn't trying to be creepy.  He wasn't following the couple around or anything, but every time they were in his vicinity, he noticed.  He noticed they way they were always touching, the way they looked at each other, and the way she always got her way.

It was official.  Dick Grayson was jealous.  He wanted to love someone the way that couple clearly loved each other.  Moreover, he was jealous that they got to live this fun-loving, carefree life, while he was stuck in a life of superheroes and villains, trying to find a balance for himself between good and evil.

"Dicky?"  An older, familiar voice croaked in an Italian accent.  Dick tore his eyes from the couple a few booths down, and saw an old man walking toward him.  The old man was wearing a ringmaster's outfit complete with a top hat and bow tie, both black.  He was relatively short, his long red coattails trailing in the dirt behind him as he walked.  Before Dick could respond, the man spoke again. "It is you!  I'd know that ugly mug anywhere."  He joked.

Dick couldn't help, but smile.  "I see lapels have made a comeback."  He quipped, noticing the gold patches on his shoulders that matched the gold stitching in his coat.  The old man just shook his head before pulling him into a tight hug.  "It's good to see you, Uncle Max."  Dick said finally.

Luciano Maximilian wasn't related by blood, but Dick had always thought of him as an uncle.  He was a close family friend, until the incident occurred that is.  Not that he blamed him.  The day his parents died, Dick was whisked away by family services and ended up in an orphanage.  The authorities wouldn't allow custody to go to Max, since his travelling career left him with an unstable life.  However, Max had promised him a spot in the circus once he turned 18 and could live on his own, but by then Bruce had taken him in and life had changed forever.

"You too, my boy."  He said, taking a step back.  "I'd ask what brings you here, but given the date, I think I already know."  Max gave a sad smile, taking off his hat as a sign of respect, revealing his thinning, salt and pepper colored hair.

Dick just nodded.

"You know, we do a special tribute in the show every year on this day..."  Max told him.  "I hope you'll stay for it."

"I plan to.  I-I need to."  He explained, sadness washing over his features as he pulled off his hat.

 Max nodded in understanding.  There was a pause, and then he spoke again.  "We do have some old costumes in the back, if you wanna give the ol' highwire another try.  I think it'd make a lovely addition to our tribute."

"I not much of an acrobat anymore..."  Not a total lie, but not the total truth either.

"Nonsense, trapeze is in your blood, Dicky.  It's not something you can just forget.  However, I understand if you want to decline." Max scratched at his thick Italian-looking mustache.

Dick stood there, raking a hand through his thick black hair, not sure what to do.  Thinking it over, he looked at the sky.  At that moment, the sun came out from behind a cloud in full force, shining down on him.  He savored the feel of the warmth on his skin, and took it as another sign, like his parents were telling him what to do.

"Let's do it."  He smiled at the old man.

About 45 minutes later, Max stood in the middle of the biggest tent, pumping up the crowd.  "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, do we have a special show for you tonight!"

*****

Oliver and Felicity had spent all day at the circus.  She had had a blast, despite seeing some pretty creepy things, including a fiji mermaid, contortionists, and a freak show, containing a two-headed man and a bearded lady.  Felicity couldn't help, but laugh as Oliver's inner-child resurfaced, and he tried to out-do the strongman.  He came close, but not close enough.  _I bet Digg could do it!_   She had teased.

Overall, her favorite part was without a doubt the trapeze act.  The emotional back story brought tears to her eyes, and the trapeze artist was just plain hot.  He flew across the tent, wearing a black and blue spandex suit that showed off _every_ curve.  It even had a low dipping v-neck, showing off his muscled chest.  Yes, it was definitely fun to watch, to say the least.  Although she had to admit, as sexy as Richard Grayson was, he still had nothing on Oliver.

They were now back at the car.  Oliver was leaning his back against the side of it, while she leaned her back against him.  She clutched a giant green teddy bear in her arms, which Oliver had won for her, playing balloon darts.  She had laughed and rolled her eyes when he hit the bullseye three times in a row, winning her the prize on his first try.  Darts were basically like mini arrows, how could he not hit the target every time?

As Felicity leaned into him, she sighed happily, causing his arms to tighten around her.  They stayed like that for a while, watching the fireworks go off in the night sky.  Once the display finished, she turned around, dropped the bear at her side softly, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him quick, but deep.

"Thank you for today."  She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for everyday."  He responded, moving one of his hands that were on her hips upward to cradle her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  "I don't know what I  would do, or who I would be without you."

He pulled her back in for another kiss as more fireworks went off across the night sky.  Today was positively magical.  There really was nothing like a day at the circus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Grayson's side didn't overshadow the Olicity side. He became more prominent than I initially intended, but I think the story turned out well, regardless. Check out my other stories as well as my tumblr (also under hoffkk)! Please and thank you!


End file.
